DS3 is a high speed data transport format which has been defined and used internally by the U.S. phone companies for many years. Recently, the need for high speed service to businesses has increased the demand for DS3 service, but in many cases the service cannot be delivered. DS3 signals are carried over coaxial cable, but have a range of only 450 feet, and the interface is only suitable for indoor use. Typically, the solution is to multiplex the DS3 onto a fiber optic signal and install fiber in the ground to provide service. However, the fiber optic equipment is expensive and the fiber installation is very expensive. Unless these expenses are justified, and the rights to install the cable are available, DS3 service has not been available.
At present, there are three ways to deliver a DS3 to a business. First, the DS3 can be multiplexed into a Synchronous Optical Network (SONET) stream, typically at the OC3 rate of 155.52 Mbps. The equipment to perform this function is typically very expensive and ⅔rds of the bandwidth is wasted if only one DS3 is needed. Second, the DS3 can be divided into 28 DS1 signals with a rate of 1.544 Mbps each. The DS1s are hardened for outdoor application and have a reach of 6000 feet. Repeaters are readily available to extend the reach. However, this solution requires 56 twisted pairs, and furthermore not all DS3 signals are formatted in a way which allows them to be broken into DS1s. Finally, devices are known which can carry a DS3 over copper pairs, but these require up to 22 pairs. In addition, these devices are physically large, and require more power than embodiments of the present invention. Also, these devices are incapable of transmitting high speed data, such as a DS3 data stream, over a small number of twisted pair conductors.